Frances (TV Series)
Frances is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Whisperers and the sister of Gamma. At some point, Frances conceived a son. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Frances' life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than she had a sister, Gamma. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Frances and her sister joined a large group of survivors known as "the Whisperers". During her time with the Whisperers she got involved with a man and eventually birthed a son. Season 9 "Omega" Frances, holding her baby, is part of a small group of Whisperers that accompany Alpha to the Hilltop's gates. She then stops and listens as Alpha introduces herself and claims that she only wants her daughter, Lydia, back. "Bounty" When all of the commotion draws a herd, Frances' baby starts crying. She is then forced to abandon him to the walkers, but the baby is saved by Connie with the help of Daryl, Kelly, and Tammy Rose Sutton. Season 10 "We Are the End of the World" Frances and Gamma accompany Beta to collect more walkers for their herds under Alpha's orders. While luring the walkers, Frances looks at the sun and starts acting odd. Her sister orders her to focus and not jeopardize their place among the Whisperers. When they are corralling the herd on a field, Frances starts crying and causes some walkers to try to attack her. Beta kills them and says she will pay for this. At their camp, Beta throws Frances to the ground and orders a Whisperer to kill her. As she starts screaming that her son is in a better place, Alpha demands they leave her alone. Frances is then sent to talk to Alpha alone inside a tent. Inside, she is ordered by Alpha to remove her mask and kneel. Alpha grabs Frances' head and prompts a scream heard throughout the camp, but ultimately pardons her. Frances then goes to talk with her sister when another Whisperer questions whether they should go back to the other communities. At night, Frances tells her sister about Alpha showing mercy and how it felt to talk with her. Gamma says she should forget about her son like how Alpha sacrificed her daughter for the pack. She also hopes Frances starts behaving better. The next day, Frances follows Alpha as she leads a group of Whisperers to a field to gather more walkers. Suddenly, a satellite crashes through the sky and the herd starts to scatter. Frances witnesses a walker with a strapped baby carrier and remembers when she was forced to abandon her son. She runs towards Alpha and jumps on her causing the herd to get riled up. The herd closes in and Frances is pulled off Alpha by her sister and thrown to the middle of the herd to be devoured. Death ;Killed By *Alpha (Indirectly Caused) *Herself (Caused) While helping herd walkers, Frances sees a walker with a baby carrier on her, thus reminding her of how she abandoned her son under Alpha's suggestion. She jumps on Alpha to try to kill her as revenge. *Gamma (Caused) *Zombies As the walkers close in, Gamma pulls Frances off Alpha and pushes her to the ground to be devoured by the incoming walkers as they escape. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Frances has killed: *Herself (Caused) *4 unnamed campers (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *2 horses (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *2 unnamed Whisperers (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Gamma Frances and Gamma have a very good relationship. They have survived together from the start. After the lose of her child however it's clear to "Gamma" that Frances' mental state, and thus loyalty to the pack, has started to deteriorate. She caused the death of her sister in order to save Alpha. Although she says that her death was necessary and she feels nothing for having done it, she still sheds a single tear. Beta Frances and Beta have a very poor relationship. Alpha Alpha and Frances have a tumultuous relationship. Alpha caused Frances to abandon her child thus leading to her mental breakdown. Alpha does however respect her innate nature to find the dead and corral them into the herd. Alpha also demonstrates her a rare moment of mercy as she too understands the pain of needing to abandon a child, but warns her that if she falters again she will be killed. Despite all this, Frances still attacks Alpha in hopes of avenging her abandoned son but this quickly leads to Frances' demise. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Omega" (No Lines) *"Bounty" (No Lines) Season 10 *"We Are the End of the World" Trivia *Frances is credited as Female Whisperer in "Bounty". **This character was given the name Frances in "We Are the End of the World". Category:TV Series Category:Season 10 Characters Category:The Whisperers Category:Deceased